


《玫瑰园》（Rose Garden）

by moleculesrar



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Henry Cavill - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【完结】亨利偶然一次带着查尔斯去了玫瑰园。</p>
            </blockquote>





	《玫瑰园》（Rose Garden）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：主要角色死亡；OOC  
> 弃权声明：他们属于历史，美貌则属于Showtime。  
> PS：最后那段话有引用原剧。  
> ________________________________________________

“你看到了什么，查尔斯？”

“厚重的雪，还有……白色玫瑰。”

“你喜欢它们吗？”

“它们很美，陛下。只是我敢保证它们挺不到明天一早。”

 

※※※

“醒醒，查尔斯。医生说你该喝药了。”凯瑟琳铺开她的长裙坐于床边，她将热毛巾贴在查尔斯的脸侧，“国王陛下下令为你赶制了一幅画像，他们马上就会派人送过来。”

查尔斯点头，但他的动作看起来格外吃力。这不像他，那个像他的他总是带着腼腆的笑容去体验风光无限，绝不是干瘪着嘴唇，上下开合却无法出声，哪怕是最刺耳的老化的怪音。

相比这些狼狈，他的头要更糟糕些，它是促使他浑浑噩噩的根源。他一直在发高烧，身体软的像一杯水。但亨利承诺并命令他尽快好转，国王为此而颁布了一道口头命令，当查尔斯喘着粗气跪在地上听令时，他烤熟了的脑子里都是飞来飞去的蜜蜂，还有国王该死的不容反驳的逼迫。

病魔就这么缠上他了。亨利八世和他都老了，几次谈话才意识无法弥补的从不是金钱和荣誉，而是时间。查尔斯自知不可能，但身边的每个人都坚定的要求他去弥补时间，她们扶着他，凯瑟琳让他靠在软枕里，她把盛药的银杯贴上他的嘴唇，喝完后又按照他的习惯，给他准备了一小杯甜腻腻的特制葡萄酒。果实暗红的汁液像血一样，是国王看他咳的难受，才在前几天专门赏给他的法兰西的贡品，一共十二罐一罐不剩，全由仆人搬进他的房间，查尔斯看了一眼后点了头，从床上爬起来用手蹭了蹭瓶身，才又搬到酒窖去的。

国王同时还带来了一个口谕，不过凯瑟琳对它的内容无从得知，传话的下人摇着头，逃得比被厨子追的鸡还快。凯瑟琳看着查尔斯的背影，隐约意识到这将是男人与男人之间的一次秘密交谈，国王非常注重这方面的隐私，所以她想那可能与政治有关。

现在查尔斯仰着头，轻轻的咳着。

“你像个孩子。”凯瑟琳攥着他干瘪的手。

 

※※※

“你总是不够成熟，像个孩子。说吧，这次又是哪家小姐？”

国王的双手背在身后，大摇大摆地在查尔斯的身旁迈步。他的动作像头强壮的野牛，极具动物间野蛮的侵略性。但他又难得的平静，凝聚幽默。

他们已经这样在玫瑰园里散步了好一阵，雪地上一串脚印躺在他们身后。最后亨利停在玫瑰园偏南侧花墙的中央，他的食指勾着，将一朵玫瑰花蕊堆着的积雪弹落。

“陛下应该先担心你的花园，这些花快死了。”查尔斯跟着停下脚步，身上裹着的棕黑皮衣毛领晃来晃去。他的眉毛拧在一起，脸上写满怜悯。

“他们会送新的来。”亨利嘴角上扬，不同于查尔斯，他的表情是满意的。特别是在回望到查尔斯后，他对这些玫瑰的价值给予了足够的赏识。“雪让很多事物富有情趣，因为它足够残忍。他的手里掌握着生杀大权，查尔斯，你很难明白这些。正如我说，你不够成熟，这意味着你永远不够残忍。”

亨利的好兄弟比自己高出一头，但当他的手指指向查尔斯，他就像是兄长对晚辈进行彻头彻尾的皇室教育了。很多时候查尔斯很听话，但是在他说了真话以后，他总能第一时间掌握得当的尺度。又有不同，他看着查尔斯时，仿佛在注视自己的内心。他可以深邃、富于气势，也可以用满溢的不同于常人的情感，可以是人性的贪婪和欲望，又或者最单纯的愉快与舒适。

被定义为不够残忍的善良查尔斯垂了垂眼睛，碎冰晶先落在他的睫毛上，顺着风吹便滑下去了，只有一片。

 

※※※

“我很冷。”

凯瑟琳的手腕已经被查尔斯抓的发青。这会儿由于药物作用，他终于恢复了体力，特别是在他说出三天内唯一一句可以听清的话时，他表现的比在亨利继位的宴会上讨好贵族小姐们更加卖力。

凯瑟琳忍着痛抽回了手腕，她把查尔斯埋进厚被里，然后一手提裙另手抚着胸口，走到帘外与医生交流关于公爵的病况。

“他怎么样？”

查尔斯能够听见他们在谈着自己，只不过内容很模糊。

“他们说他挺不到明早了。”

“我们应该通知国王，他们是最好的朋友，他是他忠诚的臣子。”

“国王现在不能来，他不在王宫。”

 

※※※

“我不能去，除非我想被她父亲打死。”查尔斯发出咯咯的笑声。

亨利赌气地用力拍了拍他的胸口，然后回以笑容表示对好友言下之意的领会。“这次我也不会帮你，看你怎么对伯爵交待。”

“Umm.”查尔斯发出像从鼻子里挤出来的声音，用以表达自己早就习以为常，他一边摸着自己的胸口，用手心在上面揉来揉去，一边跟在亨利后面，踩他留在雪地上的脚印。而他前方的人正为找到了一个合适的理由挖苦挚友而得意洋洋。

“还有你妻子。”

“Your Majesty？”查尔斯从他的身后赶上来，超过他，一边倒退着疾走，一边拧着眉毛。但见到亨利故作严肃的调侃脸后，他便侧着脑袋带着‘我知道你所以我不信你’的笑脸，脑袋不停的摇。“我不像陛下，一个美人就甘愿做她的裙下之臣。”

亨利想到待产中的安妮·博林，占星家说他们的第一个孩子会是他期盼已久的男孩，是将会继承他王座的人。因此他得意忘形，恨不得让查尔斯把全部的羡慕都献给他。

“或许很多人对她有征服的欲望，但他们将不敢。她只能属于我，我爱她。”亨利高亢的说，他环顾四周，摊平自己的双臂。“她是个美人，拥有她是所有男人的梦想。啊，但她与这里的颜色倒是格格不入！她应该……”

“是红的那种。”

 

※※※

查尔斯的高烧已经退下去了，现在他的脸色苍白，好像失去了全部血液，白的吓人。他全身心的陷入了一次沉睡，他胡子上呕出的药已经被凯瑟琳用毛巾清理干净，现在他的表情安逸极了。

他在等待主教的到来。

 

※※※

“我带她来过这，就在三个月前。”国王指着一片盘根错节的玫瑰墙。“她不喜欢。”

查尔斯没开口，他跟在亨利的身旁，都能听见亨利憋在心里的叹息。此时他表现的更倾向于国王的某位臣子，但他的思维还停留某个浓厚情感的层次，他向来缺少分清这个的能力，而他又对安妮·博林天生缺乏好感。他永远铭记博林家的两条狗咬死了他的人，同时还分享着国王无尽的信任与下流政治的风光，但他也知道，这样的想法如果被国王听到，估计他本人也会被博林家的狗咬死。

“告诉我，你在想什么？”亨利首先打破了他心中进行的对博林家的总结。

“我不明白。”查尔斯低着头。

“你不明白为什么她不喜欢？”

“我不明白为什么你带她来这。”

查尔斯抬起了头，亨利欣然接受了与他的对视。之后他看向远处，走了几步从石桌上捞过一壶从法兰西进口的葡萄酒，这酒是之前他叫仆人备在这的。他倒了一满杯给查尔斯。

“喝光它。”亨利找了个分心的事儿来表达自己的漠视，但他的音量比之前小了一倍，“我以为她会喜欢。”

“噢，你也有猜不中她们的时候。”查尔斯喝了一小口，“味道挺好，你的安喝这个吗？”

亨利摇头赏了查尔斯一拳，“等我爬上那名女侍官的床。”

“遵命，陛下。”

一杯酒见底了。

 

“查尔斯，我能看出来。你真喜欢这儿。”亨利的双手爬上查尔斯的手臂，他的身体前倾，扶着查尔斯的胳膊让他别动，又给他倒满了一杯，他的姿势像是在唤醒查尔斯。“除了每天打理它的园丁，我只带过两个人来这花园，而它一看就属于你。”

查尔斯轻狂的挑挑眉头，“女人嘛。总不能指望我跟她们的审美一样。”

“那就好好照顾你喜欢的东西，它跟女人也不一样。”

“亨利？”查尔斯在石桌上放下酒杯，他轻轻的叫了一声。

“它以后就是你的。记着，它不会背叛你，不会远离你，也不会抛弃你，它价值连城，甚至不会夺走你需要的安全。”

“听起来挺实用的。”查尔斯眨眼，他鞠了个躬致谢。“谢谢，陛下。”

亨利懒得拦他。

 

※※※

“查尔斯？查尔斯？”

凯瑟琳推了推他的肩膀，用极度温柔的力气为他再次擦去汗水。

“医生，公爵为什么会又烧起来？比上一次更严重。”

医生摇了摇头，在公爵面前没有细致的回答凯瑟琳的问题，但他的每一个举动都在暗示着公爵已无力回天。

“他的额头烫的我的手指发痛。”凯瑟琳叹了口气。

查尔斯最后一次睁开双眼，他看见他的四周围满了哭泣的人，他在里面探寻着，最后他只看见了主教。接着他像被泡进冰水里，没有上帝，没有十字架，没有胜利，没有荣誉地位。时间像一道被撕裂的河床般张着血盆大口，凯瑟琳的声音带着来自水的波动，但水底是充实的漆黑，像在战场上勇猛屠杀时喷溅出的血液，弥漫他的鞋底、膝盖、大腿，他的双臂，口腔，眼球……他已经看不见陆地上的人了。

“这可真残忍。”他在心里默默的说。

 

※※※

“我累了。”

“我也是。”

查尔斯与亨利的椅子贴的很近，亨利抬腿踹了对方的椅子腿儿一脚。

“我们不同。我不相信他们，身边的任何人，任何贵族、主教、大臣，他们这些奸佞狡诈的家伙都只是在背叛我。”

查尔斯眨了眨眼睛，在等对方继续表扬自己。

亨利瞥了他一眼，不甘心就这么表扬他，“只有你，你还守着这片玫瑰园，把它们栽培的更具繁荣旺盛的气质，像是少男少女，像我骑在马上的时候。”

“Your Majesty.”

“要陪我做点运动吗？打球？”亨利扔个只木头球拍过去。

“最好在小姐多的地方比一场。”查尔斯回了他一枚球。

他们彼此都接的稳稳地。

 

※※※

翌日。

“陛下，我们找了您一夜。”

“萨福克公爵。”国王大声的念出挚友被给予的头衔。

“陛下，他……昨夜死了。”

国王沉默了一小会儿，他的喉结上下吞咽着，隐藏在高衣领里。

“是啊，他终究成熟，学会了这份残忍。”他喃喃自语，又很快恢复了命令的语气，“就把他——安葬在温莎的圣·乔治教堂，葬礼的费用由我资助。”

“陛下。”

“我跟你说，赫福德大人。自查尔斯·布兰登侍奉我以来，他从未背叛过朋友，也不会…对敌人强取豪夺。我敢说这比我殿前任何一个人都强！我从未想过他会先我一步。赫福德大人，我们该谈谈在我死后对年少王子的安排事宜。你可以退下了……噢，等一下。将萨福克公爵名下的玫瑰园烧掉。”

“是的，陛下。”

“不，”国王吸了口气，他的手抚上下巴，“改种红色玫瑰吧，退下。”

“遵命，陛下。”

 

——————END——————


End file.
